


Messy Little Sunday

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect Sunday isn't complicated at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Little Sunday

Messy little quiet Sunday where no one has to hurry and the sheets were cleaned the night before and the pillows feel just right and dreams visited easy. Huff and puff and kiss and squeeze, Dean’s knee doesn’t hurt and Sam doesn’t feel a migraine coming on. Sunday Sunday Sunday like a monster truck rally Dean revs up and drives himself inside Sam, perfect and sweet underneath him. He’s hard and aching and loving the constrictions Sam’s muscles give with every thrust of his cock. Sam’s in nothing but a pair of tight black panties, dinner is takeout, and they’ve got a movie on Amazon Prime. The headboard complains, but it never has anything new to say when Dean is fucking long, firm strokes into his brother, chest to back. He’s deeper this way, occupies a bigger space this way. One two three. One two three. One one one two two two three three three three three and Sam grinds back, fucking himself on Dean, twisting, gasping, holy fuck. The shape and bounce of Sam’s ass is every perfect Sunday. 

Sam comes. 

Dean follows. 

Messy little quiet Sunday morning is a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I apologize for my radio silence lately and lack of updates. It's Big Bang season and my post date is July 1st. I'm focusing all my time and energy on finishing that first. So I hope you stick around to read that (go go dancer Jensen!) and for the lovely updates after. :)
> 
> Thank you all!!


End file.
